Finding Me
by Silver Temptation
Summary: OC/L and R/R Travelling to Canada to leave a flame behide only to bump into a new future with a twist in your own past. Not the ideal holiday.


No Powers in this story strictly a normal life story lol

**Road Trip**

**ALL**

'So lemme get dis straight cherie we're gonna go on a road trip ta Canada of all places wit Logan cuz he's gettin all grumpy at the mansion cuz of dis red head?' Remy let out a breath of disbelief at the thought whilst running a hand through his shaggy brownish red hair.

'That's right sugah, Logan needs a break 'pparently the kids are slowly killin him and plus the whole Jean thang… 'Parently the break up was nasty although he never did tell me the full story.' A slight frown marred her angelic features and Remy's heart all but melted.

'Aw come on chere ya know Logan can take care o 'imself plus dey didn't make as an attractive couple like we do now did dey.'

She smiles shyly.

'Oh hush up Remy ah wanna do this trip ta Canada right plus ah'm meetin a friend up there.' Her voice trails off leaving Remy's ears to peak up.

'Friend? Ya never mentioned that mon cherie.' He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice but was failing miserably.

'Sorrah Remy was a bit preoccupied must 'ave slipped mah mind.' A smile curves her delicious lips and Remy plants a small kiss on them causing her to giggle.

'Dat's okay mon amour but are we talkin bout a lady friend or male…' Remy trailed off not liking the thought of any old male flames popping up. He quickly tried to extinguish the jealousy swelling within him.

'Now if ah told ya that it would ruin tha surprise sugah.' She winked sweetly before setting the last bag in the back of the SUV they were taking.

Remy throws his hands up in the air cursing under his breath about pretty southern girls with white stripes in their hair making him crazy.

'What's up with you Gumbo?' Remy turns around to see Logan standing there.

'Mon fille is crazy; talkin bout friends that Remy can't know bout til we get on the road… she's drivin dis Cajun insane!'

'Is it really insane Cajun or just jealous?' A smirk crosses Logan's lips.

'Dat's not funny mon ami, Remy don't get jealous.' He purses his lips in irritation.

'Yeah and bears don't shit in the woods.' Logan chuckles.

'Touche mon ami.' Remy grins lazily.

Suddenly a flash of brown and white and Logan nearly falls over.

'Hey there stripes you gonna let me go before you break my ribs?'

'Sorrah Logan Ah've just missed ya is all. How ya been?'

'I'm alright…How are you and Gumbo?'

'All but engaged Logan.' She smiles sweetly and Remy touches a pocket in his coat, the sentiment was not lost on Logan who nodded in approval.

'There's always time for that darlin…Now you guys ready to get on the road I've had enough of this shit hole.'

'Yes sir mister Logan sir!' Marie salutes and dashes to the other side of the SUV.

'Remy come on sugah you gonna sit in the back wit meh?'

'Anythin fer you mon cherie.' He winks cheekily at her and climbs in, which leaves Logan to drive, figures he thought now he's gonna have to put up with there constant banter.

**4 Days Later and one tired Logan's POV**

'Logan we've finally made it to tha town ya'll mind if ah take over drivin now ah know where she lives like tha back of mah hand.' Marie grins cheekily at me and I cave instantly. Damn smile.

'Sure thing kid; but watch out for any animals alright… and ice!' He couldn't help but put anymore emphasis on that after they went Christmas tree hunting the year before and Marie totalled the car after spinning off in the ice.

'Yes sir.' Logan ruffles her hair and climbs into the passenger seat watching the snow flakes slowly start to fall from the ever darkening clouds above, it was almost nightfall but they would be there in time according to Marie.

He must have drifted off or something because the next thing he knew he was getting told to wake up by Gumbo. Swatting his hand away like an annoying insect I slowly get out of the van wiping the sleep from my eyes. Damn it was cold but it felt good to be out here.

Marie squeals ands run past me towards a figure standing in a lighted doorway, I could smell steak cooking on the fryer and knew something good was ahead of me.

Marie runs back to my side taking me and Gumbo by the arm. 'Remy, Logan ah would like you to meet Evie.'

The lady walks towards us with purpose. I can finally see her now and my breath catches in my throat.

There's a moment in my mind when times stops and I look up to meet her gaze. Hazel eyes stare into my brown ones and the world just halts. Her dark brown hair is blowing around her angelic face, her features strong but alluring dark cherry lips slightly parted as if to say something. I don't get a chance to look anymore when a hand is waved in front of my face.

'Logan stop gappin like a fish out of water. Ya being rude!'

Quickly snapping my mouth shut I thrust out my hand out in greeting.

'It's nice to meet ya darlin. I'm Logan.'

'The pleasures all mine sugah. Marie has mentioned a great deal about yaself and Remy LeBeau' She has a southern drawl just like Marie but its softer, refined even, she winks at me before turning to Remy.

'Now you must be the heart throb Marie told me about-'

'Evie! Don't ya dare start any o that stuff 'gain!'

'Ah was only teasin Marie it's not like ah would spill the beans on ya.'

Remy by now had gone green around the gills. Girl talk was always bad for us fellow men.

'So guys y'all ready for dinner? Ah have the best steak around ready for you guys. Now get into the warmth.'

Marie and Remy went ahead and I went back to the car to grab our stuff. Evie follows.

'Let me give you a hand Sug, Marie gets so excited Ah swear she's forget to breathe sometimes.' She smiles sweetly and I smirk.

This holiday was going to be great! I turn towards the house and start to walk but notice the lack of Evie at my side I turn to see her scanning the tree's surrounding her home. She suddenly looks pale.

Author Note – _So yeah …this is my first chapter let me know if you want me to continue. Evie is a character I created and as you might be able to tell this is a no power fanfic._

_Thanks and happy reading :D_


End file.
